charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Russ Murphy
Russell 'Russ' Murphy is a mortal federal agent working for Homeland Security. He was placed in San Francisco to monitor the Charmed Ones and later worked with them on several magical cases until the sisters broke ties with the government. History Charmed During the investigation of inspector Sheridan into the Halliwell sisters, Homeland Security arrived in the city and took over. After the sisters faked their deaths, the agent in charge, Keyes, decided to drop his investigation. However, he left agent Murphy behind to monitor the situation. Murphy later followed Billie Jenkins and saw her using magic against Imps. He then confronted her and the sisters about several innocents being killed by the Imp Master and the demon Antosis. After the sisters decided they could no longer remain hidden, they revealed themselves to Murphy and he helped them regain their old identities by stating Homeland Security had faked their deaths. The sisters later confronted Murphy when they discovered the government had created a virus killing magical beings due to a failed experiment. After finding a cure, Murphy and the sisters decided to end their relationship. Chosen When Billie and her friends were investigating a pair of magical twins robbing banks, she called agent Murphy to get access to the crime scene. Murphy went with them and later sent Billie footage from the security cameras. After the Chosen confronted and defeated the twins, Murphy and Homeland Security surrounded them to arrest the twins. However, the Chosen then helped them escape to avoid the government getting their hands of magic again. Murphy warned Billie and her friends that he would bring them in as well though Billie replied that she and her friends were too powerful for him. Murphy then reluctantly left. After San Francisco was trapped outside of time and space, Murphy worked with the mayor to contain the situation. He was nearly killed by Klea with her poison, but cured after the mayor agreed to her deal. After the Brotherhood was vanquished, the mayor asked him for help in ending the threat of magic in her city. Murphy reappeared pursuing leads on Nick and Nathan and confronted Duncan and later Billie. Because of this and a demonic attack, Duncan and the twins appealed to the Tribunal, resulting in all evidence of their crimes being erased. The Virus When the mayor revealed a new version of the magical virus to Murphy, he asked the Chosen for help to destroy it, as he didn't want good people to be affected by it. When seeing the twins, he remembered their crimes, though since all evidence was gone and there were more important things going on, he decided to let it go. Along with Billie and Duncan, Murphy broke into the laboratory to destroy the virus. Once there, they fought with the demon Margoyle, allowing a scientist named Ramsey Tate to escape with the virus. They were later confronted by the mayor, who was disappointed with Murphy and said she was going to report his actions. After she left, Murphy went to inform Homeland Security of the threat of the virus. On behalf of the mayor, Murphy started to investigate Alaric Brewman, as the mayor suspected that he was behind the theft of the virus. Murphy convinced the mayor to ask the Chosen for help and called Billie to arrange a meeting. Murphy met with the Chosen, who revealed that Alaric Brewman was actually the wizard Ambrose. Thy explained that they needed Bryant to free the people of Atlantis, after which Murphy revealed the mayor was hosting a ball which Ambrose and his children were attending, giving them the perfect opportunity to capture Bryant. Murphy accompanied the Chosen to the ball. As they waited for the wizards to arrive, Murphy danced with Billie and revealed his first name to her after she asked. When the wizard arrived, Murphy went to look at security footage to supply the Chosen with information. After Billie captured Bryant, Murphy stayed behind to update the mayor. War of the Wizards After the virus was released by Ambrose, Murphy worked with the mayor to find a cure, as Homeland Security decided not to get involved. Murphy guarded the lab where the virus was created, though he was placed under Ambrose's mind control when the wizard arrived to destroy the lab. As a controlled puppet, Murphy was assigned to guard and keep an eye of the mayor. Murphy was later knocked out by Duncan and the twins and taken to The Cauldron after they freed the mayor. However, this allowed Ambrose to track them before Murphy was freed with the troubled mind spell. After the battle at The Cauldron, Murphy remained with the mayor and created a cover from the destruction of the club. After the battle against Ambrose was over, Murphy went to inform the mayor at her office. At that moment, they were both approached by Keyes with an offer. Notes and Trivia *His first name was not revealed until "Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together". Appearances *Charmed, Season 8, "Still Charmed and Kicking" *Charmed, Season 8, "Rewitched" *Charmed, Season 8, "The Lost Picture Show" *Charmed, Season 8, "Hulkus Pocus" *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Mortals